Don't be afraid
by scribbledownlies
Summary: It's prom night and Santana is sitting alone. Will she let her fear get in the way of what she really wants? One shot.


Hey! This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh but reviews will be lovely. Enjoy!

Also, I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Don't be afraid<p>

Rachel walked on to the stage and took her place in front of the mic. Santana watched as she went through her routine. She closed her eyes, bowed her head and took a long, deep breath in then let her shoulders relax. The soft piano music floated through the gym creating the perfect atmosphere for a slow dance and sure enough couples began populating the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the gym and slowly started to move to the music.

Santana sighed and looked down at her dress, just listening to the music.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most...<p>

Slowly someone approached and held out a hand to her. She looked up straight into the blue eyes of Brittany Pierce. Santana cautiously took it, and she let out a long breath as soon as their skin touched. Brittany pulled her to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around the Latinas waist. Smiling slightly brittany lay her head on santanas shoulder and started moving the pair to the music.

Santana was shocked at the gesture, but wrapped her arms around Brittany regardless, trying to savor the moment. Before, this would of been very normal act for the pair but since Santana had confessed her feelings towards Brittany, nothing has been the same.

Finally Santana began to relax and she let her head rest on the blondes shoulder, moving freely to the music with Brittany in her arms. Brittany turned her head to whisper in Santana's ear

"San, you look beautiful tonight"

Santana's breath caught in her throat and a small smile played on her lips. She moved her lips next to the blonde's ear and whispered. "Not as beautiful as you b, you look...amazing"

Brittany returned the smile and dipped her head in embarrassment. When she lifted her head, all traces of embarrassment were gone. She pressed her forehead against santana's and looked deep into her eyes. Whenever brittany done this, it made Santana feel vulnerable, like with just one look Brittany knew all of her thoughts and feelings, and as if to prove her right Brittany whispered

"Don't be afraid San"

Before she had a chance to respond brittany's lips where on hers, drawing all the breath out of her lungs. She responded by gripping brittany's body closer to her own, leaving no space between them. Santana took the opportunity to pour all her feelings into the kiss, trying to show the blonde just how much she meant to her. She let all of her heart ache, her love, her friendship pass between them just begging it would be enough. They had kissed a hundred times before, but this time it was different. The kiss broke apart and they pulled back to look eachother in the eyes.

"Santana..."

"I love you" the latina quickly breathed out. Brittany grinned, and her eyes filled with happiness.

"I love you too San"

Santana's eyes widened in shock and a wave of warmth filled her body right to her finger tips. A small laugh escaped Brittany as she pulled Santana in for another kiss.

This time it was less urgent but the meaning was just the same. Santana's tongue licked along brittany's lower lip begging for entrance which was fully granted when Brittany parted her lips, allowing the kiss to deepen. They kissed like that until the song was finished, and were pulled out of their trance as an applause swept across the crowd for Rachel. Only then did It dawn on them that the intimate moment they had both shared, had been in plain sight of lifted their heads and caught the eyes of each member of the glee club.

Rachel, Mercedes, Sam and Jesse where all in a group looking in there direction full blown smiles on each of their faces. Next was Kurt and Blaine, they stood there hand in hand like proud parents, admiring the couple on the dance floor. Quinn and Finn were just a few meters away but were completely oblivious to what had just happened along with Tina and mike, who where short from grinding on each other as they kissed deeply. Lastly was puck and Artie. Puck was looking directly at them with a faint blush on his face, as he shifted uncomfortably trying to hide his crotch beneath his hands and Artie looked broken, but that was short lived as his hurt turned into anger and Santana could tell it was all for her. As much as Santana disliked the boy, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had now taken Santana's place, and boy she knew how much that sucked.

She finally pulled her gaze back to the girl in front of her who was still looking at Artie, with pain and unshed tears in her eyes. Santana took brittany's hand and pulled her through the crowd and out of the gym, leading them to the girls bathroom. Santana pushed the door open to find a dozen girls fixing their make up. As soon as the girls caught the look on Santana's face they were quick to exit. None of them wanted to risk getting swiped by the Latinas newly manicured nails and soon enough it was just her and Brittany. As she had expected the blonde fell into her arms and started crying. Santana gripped the girl and slowly ran her hand on the girls back, calming her down until she was no longer crying.

"I-I'm sorry S-san I just.. He looked s-so upset!" Brittany hiccuped her way through the sentence making Santana smile.

"Shh Britt it's okay, I understand"

"B-but it's not, I'm c-crying over a boy I'm not e-even dating anymore"

"Britt that's okay!" Santana exclaimed, making sure to keep the smile on her face.  
>"You guys were together for a long time and I don't doubt you and him were happy"<p>

Brittany nodded and replied "I-I still love you though"

Santana laughed and kissed the girls forehead, pulling her into her arms. "I know and I love you too" even in her sad state, Brittany couldn't help but smile. They stayed there, embraced for along time then Santana pulled back to look Brittany in the eyes. Brittany had always had a thing for feelings, with just one look she could understand a persons emotions even if they didn't quite understand what they were feeling themselves. So naturally she hated being the source of the broken boys heartache but Santana wouldn't let her feel guilty for long.

"Don't worry okay? We'll sort it out" Santana wiped away a few stray tears from beneath Brittany's eyes and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Suddenly the door burst open revealing a very happy Quinn sporting a huge smile going from ear to ear.

"Finally! You don't know how long I've been waiting!" she walked over and gave a one armed hug to each of the girls. "Now come on, it's time for me to become prom queen" Quinn clapped happily and ran from the bathroom, the two girls following.

Santana stopped for a moment causing Brittany to look at her confused. Santana smiled and offered her pinky to the blonde, Brittany frowned at Santana's little finger and instead took the girls hand in her own and they walked back into the gym.


End file.
